The present invention relates generally to games simulating auto racing, and more particularly to a card game that simulates stock car track racing.
Automobile racing around a track has become a popular spectator sport. The National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing, Inc. (NASCAR), which began in 1948, is the sanctioning body for auto track racing in the United States. Under its guidance, NASCAR® racing has become the United States' top spectator sport—holding 17 of the top 20 attended sporting events in the U.S. in recent years, the second rated regular-season sport on television with broadcasts in over 150 countries, and has around 75 million fans that purchase over $2 billion annually in licensed products.
NASCAR racing consists of three major national series (NASCAR NEXTEL Cup Series, NASCAR Busch Series and the NASCAR Craftsman Truck Series) as well as eight regional series and one local grassroots series. NASCAR sanctions 1,500 races at over 100 tracks in 35 U.S. States, Canada and Mexico. Thus, in addition to individual races, the sport that is guided by NASCAR also has a series format wherein the racers collect points at each race and a winner is ultimately determined by which racer has the most points collected at the end of the series.
The fans of NASCAR, as described supra, desire merchandise that is associated with auto racing, including clothing, toys, posters, and other general merchandise. In order to simulate the sport without having to actually play the sport it is desirable that the fans be provided with games having strategies that closely approximate the sport itself.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a game that simulates the sport of auto track racing.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a game that can be played in one sitting, or played as a series event wherein points are collected over a series of games.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a game that is portable.
It is still another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a game that may be inexpensively manufactured.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.